Maximum Ride: The battle to the end
by Fangtastic
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAXIMUM RIDE:THE BIG DANCE COMPETITION... After Jeb escapes the polices clutches he's out for revenge and revenge is best served cold! Max and her friends and family are tired of being scared, their only way now is to fight back...LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!


**Here comes the sequel you've all been asking for, to be honest I don't really have a full story line for it yet so I need all the ideas I can get and it might take a while between updates but i'll do my best and I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter one

"_Maxie, I'm back!"_

The scream died on my lips as I looked into the face of my one and only father. "What are you doing here?" I spat as I glared at him.

"I came to see my children, isn't that allowed?" His grin showed he _knew_ the answer before I snarled it.

"No, it's not! And we never want to see you again."

He grabbed my face in one hand, covering my wavering lips with his thumb. "Now, now Maxie, don't be like that."

My eyes widened in fear as he caressed my cheek lovingly, it was the gentlest action he had ever given to me. It felt foreign.

"Jeb, what are you doing?" my breathing quickened as he looked at my dark brown eyes.

"You do so look like your mother Maxie." He breathed before he stepped back. "So beautiful."

I frowned, this was unlike him. I bit my lip. "You should turn yourself in Jeb, we don't want you here and one way or another the police will find you and get you."

"Then I'll escape like all the other times, I have _friends everywhere_, even in the forces, no one can hurt me." He smirked and gave a humourless chuckle.

"Max? Whose at the door? At this time of night?" I could hear Mum's concerned voice from behind me.

"No one Mum." I called over my shoulder. "Just someone who got the wrong house."

"Then whys it taking so long for them to go?" Iggy yelled in a whine.

"they're just leaving." I glared at Jeb, aiming the sentence to him. If he didn't go, i'd kill him, it was difficult just staying calm in his presence. "Go Jeb, before I _make_ you, and next time you cause my family pain then you're going to jail and i'll make sure you _stay_ there, even if I have to be there myself."

Jeb nodded in understanding as he walked backwards. "You know Maxie, you act like me but look like your Mum."

I growled. "I'm _nothing_ like you!"

He shrugged, turned on his heel and began walking away. "Oh Maxie?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in question.

He spun around in a flash and aimed a gun at me but in the next second I had whipped the gun out from the waist band of my jeans and pointed it at him, it was nice of Mum to buy us all guns, even if none of us wanted to use them.

"See Maxie? _That _is why you're like me." He chuckled as if he found the whole situation amusing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot you or anyone else...yet." His grin widened as he pocketed the gun and jumped into his car, speeding away from our house and hopefully our lives.

Though I highly doubt it.

I lowered my gun and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. As much as I hated my Dad, I didn't want him dead, he's still my Dad after all and deep down I still love him.

I slid my gun back into my jeans and scowled knowing this _wasn't_ going to be the last time we see him.

His last sentence resounded in my head as I closed the door slowly and quietly behind me. _Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot you or anyone else...yet._ Which obviously meant he was going to come back...He's aiming to hurt or even _kill_ one of us.

I hardened my resolve and stormed into the lounge, facing everyone in the room.

"Max? Who was it?" Nudge asked, her small voice frightened at my look.

"Jeb. I know he's going to come back after us. I know he wants one of us dead!" I fisted my hand and slammed it into my palm. "We need to be ready for his attack. We need weapons, knives, bows and arrows, guns, anything we can get our hands on as quickly as possible. We also need food and drink to last us weeks and to bolt our doors and windows, so that _no one can go in or out_ of this building. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads in shock, never seeing me like that before.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, we start tomorrow. For now, everyone get to bed and go to sleep."

"Is that an order?" Fang asked with a raised eyebrow.

I spared him a small glance and nodded my head. "Yes, we don't know when he's going to attack. We need to be ready!"

Jeb had a game and now so do I.


End file.
